Point of Honesty 2: Missions
by Angel Gidget
Summary: Here it is! The long awaited sequel to 'Point of Honesty'! presented to you by gothic-rogue & Christy S.[chapt. 3 up] It's a story of Rogue, Logan, and the Cajun yet to come!
1. Lessons

Intro: Hello! We are your hosts, gothic-rogue & Christy S! And we now present to you, our readers (and more importantly, reviewers!) the long awaited sequel to 'Point of Honesty'! Enjoy the fic!^-^  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned these characters, we would probably be too busy fighting over who gets wich character to come up with this story. Therefore, it is obvious that we do not own them.  
  
  
  
  
§Chapter_1: Lessons§  
  
  
The temptation was incredible. After all, it had been four years. Four long years since Rogue had let Logan within five miles of a cigar. He still remembered it quite clearly. He had just pulled her away from the ruins of the terrorist base, when he realized that he wanted a smoke. So, naturally, he had pulled one out and lighted it.  
  
Rogue had immediately started coughing up a storm. He had extinguished the thing for her sake, hoping to save it for later. The second time he had attempted to pull one out, he found she had thrown the box away. Logan had been furious, of course, (Those things were expensive!) but at least, he never tried to smoke near her again. Enough of her nagging added to that, and he never smoked again.  
  
But this was now, he was in a store, Rogue was at home, and she´d never have to know the difference. A few scant seconds of envisioning her face when he returned home reeking of nicotine, was enough to make him reconsider.  
  
An impatient glance from the store keeper caused Logan to awake from his reverie. He paid for his groceries, leaving the cigars behind.  
  
************************  
  
Stifling a yawn, Rogue desperately tried to stay awake. Shifting slightly in her chair, Rogue once again attempted to listen to everything her blue furred Teacher had to say.   
  
Hank McCoy was one of Logan´s closest friends, and he was very happy when he finally agreed to home school her. Before he even started teaching her, Logan made her promise that she would respect and listen to him. Unfortunately, falling asleep in the middle of a lesson, didn´t fall under the respect guide-lines.  
  
"And when the West African Mowwi-Mowwi finds it´s mate..............." Blah, blah. blah. By this time, Rogue only heard nonsense. Now Rogue loved Logan very much, but boring was boring, and this was extremely boring. If she didn´t get him to change the subject very soon, the only thing she was gonna be studying was the back of her eyelids!  
  
"Mistuh McCoy?" Rogue finally spoke up. "Yes, Rogue, do you have a question?" "Yeah" Pause. "Well, kinda... Ah guess so..."   
The girl stammered desperately searching her brain for the question that would be her saving grace. "Well what is it?"  
The furry man was getting slightly annoyed. Rogue inwardly rolled her eyes.   
"God fo´bid we get off the subject o´ the mating habits of the Ozzi-Whatzi!"   
She silently thought to herself. Finally she had it. Sitting up in her seat, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Who are the X-Men?"  
  
Pure perplextion filled his face and a mix of amazement and confusion knitted his furry brow. "Rogue, who told you about the X-Men?"  
Fidgeting slightly, she said, "Ah over heard you and Logan talkin´ `bout `em the first time you came ta visit us....So, who are they?"  
When Mr. McCoy started to hesitate, Rogue put on the face that always got her way with Logan. "Please Mistuh McCoy? Ah promise not ta tell Logan that ya told me."  
Something suddenly flashed in his blue eyes. Rogue recognized it instantly. Defeat.   
`YES´ Rogue was silently celebrating her victory.  
  
This time when the man started to speak, she hung on to every word he had to say. She listened intently as he told her everything. He told her about a man named Charles Xavier, and his dream for mutant and human kind alike, his dream of peace. She was a little surprised that Logan, her Logan, had once been a part of that dream and never told her. She felt kind of hurt at the lack of trust. What else did he hide from her? `Why did he give it up?´ she asked herself silently. Just as she was about to ask, the front door swung open. This lesson was over, Logan was home.  
  
  
§ gothic-rogue author notes: K, wasn't gonna do this, but Christy beat me! ; ) Jus joshin. All I really have to say, is please review. The more reviews we get, the faster we can write this story. Well, that's not entirely true though. Pixy-Stix keeps me going, but reviews help too.   
  
  
Christy S´s Author´s Note: I know! I know! ya´ll are waiting for Remy to show up so we can get to the good stuff! Be patient! He´s comin´! The thing is, this is 7 years from `Point of Honesty´ and I want to establish Rogue and Logan´s father/daughter history before we jump into the action. And so happens, `action´ is what happens only when thieves enter upon the scene...But you knew that already, didn´t ya? Don´t forget (or pretend to forget) to review! ^-^ Adieu! 


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2: Flashback  
____________________  
____________________  
Disclaimer: Rogue and Logan are inseparable companions. Rogue and Remy are husband and wife who have lots of little Rogues and Remys for the X-men to worry about. This is how it is if we own these characters. This is also how things are not. Therefore, we do not own Rogue, Remy and Logan.  
  
Note: use \\ // to indicate the flashback  
  
Driving home from the market, Logan decided to make a slight detour before heading home. He wasn't in a real hurry to get home, Rogue was in the middle of a lesson, and he did not want to interrupt.  
  
Stopping in front of the Princess Bar, his bar, he got out of the car and walked in. Usually, he would just walk there, it was only a few blocks away from the small house he shared with Rogue. Entering through the back door, he thought about the girl he considered his daughter.  
  
He could remember a time when she was only eleven years old, and going through her 'curious' stage. Everything to her was a mystery, and she had to know them all. He thought of the one time that her curiosity had gotten her into some serious trouble.  
  
\\ Logan was not in a good mood! Not only did he have to leave his nice warm bed to settle some disturbance at the bar, but he could not find someone to watch Rogue. Looking at the clock by his bed, it read 12:48 AM. "No wonder ya can't find no one ta flamin' watch her! No one's awake!" he muttered to himself under his breath.   
  
Walking to Rogue's room, he peaked inside. The young girl was curled up under her blanket, her odd hair sprayed across her pillow. Smiling at her innocence, the phone began to ring again. Making a quick decision, he made his way to the door. He would leave her for only a little bit, she would be all right. Stepping into the night, He made his way down the road to the bar. A few feet behind him, a small shadow followed him silently.  
  
Stepping into the bar, he saw nothing wrong. No one was holding up the place, there was no fight, in fact, there was hardly anybody there. About to seek out the wise guy that had called him, a loud scream stopped him in his tracks. Hearing it again, his blood ran cold. ROGUE!  
  
Racing through the bar, he burst through the back door that lead into the alley. What he saw then horrified him beyond words. His old enemy, Sabertooth, had gotten his Rogue trapped in a corner, and was attacking her. Not wasting any time, Logan popped out his claws and ran to save her.  
  
After a quick but brutal fight, the overgrown cat backed off and slunk away into the shadows. Running over to the trembling girl, he was relived to see she wasn't hurt too badly, but five deep scratches ran down her back where Victor Creed had clawed her. It would take time, and a lot of stitches for them to heal. Taking his jacket off and wrapping it around the shaking child, he cradled her in his arms as she cried.//  
  
He let out a low growl at the memory. Even now, at seventeen, she still carried the scars on her back. After the attack, her curiosity abruptly stopped. She would never follow him again. The attack had also prompted him to teach the girl self-defense. Rogue could now, not only fight, but wield a katana* as well. She was definitely not someone you would want to meet in a dark alley.  
  
Pouring himself a drink, Logan thought about that night once again.  
  
As it turned out, that Sabortooth had been the one causing the disturbance at the bar that night. When he had heard that Logan was on his way, he had left to ambush him. It hurt him to think that he had allowed Rogue to get hurt. It also bothered him that he had not been able to pick up her scent.  
  
He chuckled at that one. Even at eleven, the southern girl had been extremely smart. She had sprinkled black pepper all over herself to avoid detection. He chuckled again, and thought of how proud he was of her. Even today, she still held the same determination and stamina she had back then.  
  
Getting up from the bar, he started towards the exit. He needed to start heading home now. Rogue's lesson would be home any minute now, and he couldn't wait to see her. Pulling into the street, Logan silently drove the few blocks home.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Christy S.'s Note: I´m such a thief! I love stealing stuff from others sources! I read in my X-men Encyclopedia that Logan owned the Princess Bar in Madripoor and went by the name of `Patch´ there. As for what I´m doing, I´m just setting up some more Rogue/Logan, father/daughter history. Rogue is *not* going to have Ms. Marvel´s powers here, so by giving her incentive to learn how to wield a weapon, I´m giving her a way to defend herself. A skill she´ll definitely be using in future chapters! ^.~ Adieu! PS: Thanx to those of ya'll who did review!  
  
*Katana: a Japanese fighting sword.  
  
  
gothic-rogue's notes: I had writers block during this chappy. Unfortunatly, that slowed down the posting of this chapter. *sigh* I don't know how Christy puts up with me. Now, I am gonna do the thing that I do the best. *drops to knees pleading* Please review. THANKIES! *gets up, dusts self off, and walks away* 


	3. Abduction

Disclaimer: We got drunk and decided to go gambling. Then lost the X-men to Marvel in a card game. We've admitted it now. So can we get on with the story, please?  
  
=========================  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
Walking through the front door, Logan found himself enveloped in a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around the petite figure, he eagerly returned the gesture. God, he loved coming home.  
  
Releasing Rogue, Logan walked further into the house. Upon noticing Hank, he could sensed a form of tension between the teacher and his student, it seemed to be targeted at him. Shrugging it off as merely nothing, Logan bid Hank fair well. 'Bub seemed to be in a big hurry to leave.' Logan observed. Usually Hank stayed for a bit after Rogue's lesson to chat with him, today he seemed to just want to get away. 'Huh. Weird.' he thought to himself.  
  
Looking at Rogue, he couldn't see anything wrong with her. It was as if what ever he felt before Hank left never was. Eyeing her suspiciously, he informed her that it was time for practice. Giving an annoyed sigh and an irate "O.K" Rogue left to get her equipment. He had to smile at her antics. She always acted so pained at the mention of training, but he knew she enjoyed it.  
  
Everyday after Hank would leave, the two of them would go down in the basement, and Logan would teach her how to defend herself. It was his way of making sure that his Rogue would never be a victim again.  
  
As he watched her move, he couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride for the girl overtake him. She moved gracefully and warded off all of his attacks efficiently and effectively. The only thing she didn't really have a hand on was her jumps, she fell every other time. Other than that, the girl was rather good at picking up the moves he taught her, plus the fact that she could use a dangerous weapon accurately was almost self satisfying. But, all this wasn't for him, it was for her safety.  
  
After Logan had excused her, Rogue went to take a shower. She now had time to think about and process what her teacher had told her earlier. She had been shocked and a little hurt at the fact that Logan had keep something from her for so long. She had thought that they didn't have any secrets from each other. How was she supposed to handle this? Should she ask him about it? For a moment when Logan got home, she had thought that maybe he had heard her conversation with Mr. McCoy, but that suspicion was gone when he wanted to go train.  
  
Giving an exasperated sigh, Rogue stepped into the steamy spray. Sometimes everything was just so complicated in her life, she enjoyed every moment though. Where would she be today if not for Logan? Lost and alone, that's where she would be. She owed every second of her life to that man, and she loved him for it. Logan was the closest thing she had ever had to a real father, heck, he was the only father she had ever known.  
  
Finishing her shower, Rogue got out and quickly dressed. Pulling her hair back in a messy ponytail, she made her way to the living room. What she saw then put a smile on her young face, There in the middle of the room was Logan, surrounded by photo albums.  
  
Walking into the room, she stopped beside him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and smiled. Plopping down by him, they looked through the photo albums together.  
  
The first picture was of Rogue proudly throwing a stash of Logan cigars away. She had such a triumphant smile on her face, she had known that his not smoking was a battle she had won.  
  
The next was of Rogue showing off her drivers permit. That had been an extremely scary day for Logan, the girl was a demon behind the wheel. He had also threatened her that day. He said that the only way she was going to have a car of her own was when he could afford to buy himself a horse. That way it would spare him the fear of being on the road the same time she was.  
  
Upon turning to the next page, Logan gave a chuckle at what was there. It was a picture of a twelve year old Rogue placing bunny ears above Hanks head and making funny faces at his back. That was also the day she had learned that Hank was going to be her new teacher, she wasn't very thrilled.  
  
They had sat there for almost four hours lost in their memories. Pictures of them together, pictures from when Logan had first bought the bar, and most of all, pictures of Rogue in all her mischievous glory. they had shared many good times together. It was late though, and they both had a lot to do the next day. Putting the photo albums away, they said their 'good-nights' and retired to bed. All in all, it had been a good day.  
  
Lying in her bed that night, Rogue dreamed of everything that had happened that day. The discussion with Hank, training with Logan, the special time they had spent looking at their past together, she never wanted to forget these things. Her dreams were disturbed though by a loud noise coming from down the hall way. They seemed to be coming from Logans room.  
  
Ripping the covers off herself, Rogue jumped to her feet, Within seconds, she had found herself at Logans door. What she saw then scared her. Logan was nowhere to be found, and all the furniture in his room was overturned. Wrapping her arms tight around her body, she began to shake. 'No.!' she told herself. If there is one thing that Logan had taught her, it was to keep her cool in bad situations, and this was a bad situation.  
  
Stuffing down the lump in her throat, Rogue turned and shut the door behind her. Somehow though, she had managed to miss the faint scent of ozone that surrounded the perimeter of his room.  
  
Walking towards her own room, Rogue began to think of a plan. Tomorrow, when she was rested and ready, she would begin looking for Logan.  
  
================  
  
gothic-rogue AN: Phew that was a fluffy one! I like it though, I'm getting goosebumps! I have no clue when Gambit is gonna pop his pretty little head in, that's all in Christy's head. I wish she would tell me. *looks at Christy pleadingly* Hint, hint ^_~  
  
Christy S. Author's Note: And we have conflict, people! I know it's not up there with Disturbed Courtney & Neurotic Temptress, but whata ya'll think of my cliff-hanger? ((This is a deviously subtle hint insinuating that you who have read this are supposed to review)) As for gothic-rogue's plea, ONLY *I* KNOW WHAT REMY WILL DO! He lives and dies at my whim! Bwahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Kissing Thieves

Dislcaimer: Everybody says they belong to Marvel. I say be specific. Logan belongs to Len Wein and Dave Cockrum. Rogue belongs to Chris Claremont. Remy also belongs to Chris Claremont. Emil belongs to Howard Mackie, but Fabian Nicieza was the only one that every wrote him saying anything funny. They all end up being presented (whatever that means) by Stan Lee.  
  
  
  
POINT OF HONESTY 2: Missions chapter 4: Kissing Thieves  
  
Rogue woke up immediately knowing something was wrong. Her Logan was gone, yes, but there was something else. An intruder.  
  
`Stealth mode´ Logan had called it. That moment when his ward would cease to be her usual brash self, and don the silence and careful step of one of Mariko´s samurai.  
  
She slid down the stairs, making no noise; carefully listening to learn the location of the unwelcome guest. The vault room.  
  
The vault room was Logan´s shrine. Not even Rogue could go there un- escorted. When he allowed her in, he would only show her things which were familiar to her. Swords, jewels, unsorted gifts from his clients at the Princess Bar. He never showed her things from his life with Mariko. They were to painful. He never showed her things from his life with the X-men. They were too secret.  
  
But the girl could not think on that now. First Logan had been Logan- napped, and now some common thief was going to despoil his most sacred room? Rogue growled softly, stepping over the broken lock of the vault door. Slipping quietly through the vault door, Rogue ever so gently picked up a jeweled Katana from one of the many stands. The legend behind the beautiful sword was that it was supposed to magically protect the head of the Yashida house. `Perfect!´ Rogue thought, `Lot of good it´s done for us!´ Hopefully it would be of better use for what she was about to do.  
  
She crept over numerous objects, objects that if Logan were there, the thief would probably be dead for touching by now! `Guess in a way, tha fella's pretty lucky´, Rogue thought to herself. `He ain´t that lucky though, he´s still gotta deal with me!´  
  
At the most, she´d probably make him very sorry that he came to the wrong house with a very upset mutant inside. On the other hand though, maybe he knew something about Logan´s disappearance. It did seem a little ironic that the same night Logan gets abducted, their house gets broken into.  
  
Her heart wrenched at the thought of Logan. What if she never saw him again? Shuddering at the very thought, she shook her head and forced herself to think of the problem at hand. It almost seemed too much for her at this precise time. She could handle it though, this was what she had been trained for.  
  
Sneaking further into the large vault, she carefully came up behind the thief. Hearing a rather disgusted grunt from behind, the thief jumped and dropped the jewel he was trying to shove in a bag. Turning around, he barely had time to dodge the fist that came hurtling toward his face. Dodging another well-aimed punch, the thief picked up another one of the Katana´s and futilely attempted to ward off the very angry girl with the VERY big sword. Though the stranger was taller than she was, Rogue had no trouble at all keeping him on his toes. Giving a rather graceful turn, she brought the sword around to hit him in the side. Miraculously, the thief brought his sword up and averted her attack.  
  
Sweeping her own Katana down low, Rogue easily jumped out of the way and countered his moves. Jumping didn't seem quite as hard when she needed it. Landing beside him, she brought her arm behind him and slammed it down across his back. Stumbling he turned and tried to hit her while her back was turned. `Big mistake, Bub!´ She shouted at him as she turned to block his punch and delivered one of her own right to his face. `Direct hit!´ she thought gloriously to herself.  
  
It was not over though, he advanced once again on her. Apparently, he did not want to give up without a good fight.  
  
So far he had been having luck with blocking her advances, he was rather clumsy with the weapon though. He showed it with every move he made with it. She could tell that he was out of place and very timid with the large blade. Which of course, she took complete advantage of. It was time to end this fight.  
  
Giving a punch to his gut, she kicked her foot out and brought his legs out from underneath him. With a painful grunt the thief hit the ground and his sword went flying from his hand. Bringing her sword down to his throat, he began to sweat, she could see it too.  
  
Giving a smirk to the fallen intruder, she then did something very unexpected. Before the man could even react, her sword was thrown to the ground and she had picked him up off the ground by his shirt and held him in front of her. Giving a wink of her eye, and a sweet smile to the thief, she ever so slowly bent her face up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Closing her eyes, she allowed his memories to fill her mind. They felt all so alien to her, but she had long been used to the effect her powers had on her mind. Suddenly his eyes flew open and his body jumped. He tried to pull away, but it was to no avail because of her grip. His body giving one last shake, he fell limp in her arms. With a satisfied nod, she let the now unconscious man fall to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
§Christy S´s Author´s Note: That´s my second attempt at a cliff-hanger. Did I do good? Whether I did, or I didn´t; could you *tell* me if I did good? I´m getting sick of being subtle about this. REVIEW ALREADY!§  
  
§gothic-rogue´s notes: Ha, ha! I know who the thief is! :P At least I know one thing that is going on around here. *sigh* So many secrets Christy keeps from me! Oh well, I can live. ^_^§ 


End file.
